Saving casper
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: 8 years after cheaters. Bella's working at seattle grace hospital with carlisle. She works in pediatrics. A little girl was brought in abused and bella falls in love. This is how bella falls in love with this little girl named Casper.*mention of some greys anatomy charcters like dr.Bailey and alex who is really a doctor in the show but i have him as a nurse*


Saving Casper

(Bella's point of view)

I was finally happy I graduated medical school. Today I was working in pediatrics.

"have fun sweetie" daddy says as he hugs me and we look at each other and do are little chant. We do it every morning before work.

"1 2 3 lets go save some life. We are the daughter and father team. Lets safe lives and kick other doctors butts!" We chant.

We walk out of the staff room and I walk up the stairs to pediatric wing. Father walked down to the O.R wing.

I was checking on some patients when I heard an ambulance arrive.

"Some on call Dr. Cullen in pediatrics" I heard the head E.R doctor yell. With my vampire hearing I heard it perfectly but no one else could except the nurses

near her. My pager went off and I ran down the stairs. I arrived in less than a minute.

"How were you down here so fast?" Dr. Bailey asks shocked.

"I'm the newbie I have to work fast" I say.

"What do we got?" I ask as the paramedics bring in the stretcher with a little girl on.

"Found in the street in front of her house. Parents been taking in for questioning. When we arrived she was unconscious." Steve says as we wheel her into a

room. I start to examine her and gasp when I see her stomach. It has multiple stab wounds.

"Page Dr. Cullen" I say and giggle to myself. I start to get he bleeding under control when father walks in.

"What do we have?" he asks and Dr. Bailey quickly fills him in.

"We need to get her to the O.R" I say and jump on the gurney so I can put pressure on her wounds. Father starts to help move the bed. We just pass the O.R

doors and the girls starts to wake up. She starts to panic.

"Shh it OK sweetie, your going to be OK" I say and look at father tot ell him to sedate her.

She starts to thrash and father quickly grabs the mask and puts it on her face. Withing minutes she out again. I jump off the gurney and scrub in.

During the whole surgery I stand by and hold her little hand.

"Bella" Dad whispers. I look up.

"Were done you can move her to recovery" he says. I quickly move her and then take my gown off.

I go to the break room and sit down to think. Father comes in.

"Honey whats wrong?" he asks as he hugs me.

"I have this feeling that she belongs with us some how" I say.

"You fell in love, what did you see that made you fall in love?" he asks.

"her eyes, her eyes are the same brown mine use to be not theses shitty contacts color" I say.

"I imagine she looks a lot like you, same hair color, eye color. Its destiny she belongs with you but you should call jasper first" Daddy says and hugs me I nod

my head and go to call him when we get called.

"Both Dr. Cullen's to recovery" The intercom says and we start to run towards recovery. Doctor bailey is standing outside The little girls room.

"She just flipped out" She explains and dad nods and we walk in. The little girl is screaming and thrashing against Nurse Tracy.

She sees me and stops thrashing and puts her arms out for me. I rush to her.

"Shh its OK sweetie" I say and nod to daddy to get everyone out of the room.

"Everyone out, my daughter and I can handle this" he says as he comes next to me. The little girls bury's her head into my hair.

"Honey can we ask you a few questions?" father asks. The girl pulls her head out of my hair.

"Whats your name little one?" father asks.

"Casper Ann Newton" She says and I gasp. Mike newton had a child!.

"Honey who did this to you?" I ask.

"father he blames me for killing my mother" She cries. She yawns and puts her head on my chest. She falls asleep.

Jessica died in child birth? What the vision Alice had three years ago. Father running out so quickly? They knew and wouldn't tell me!

"How could you!" I scream and run out of the room. I run out the back exit and run into the forest. I sit there and just cry.

I hear footsteps. I look up and father and jasper are there.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I hiss.

"because we didn't want you to flip out like you are now" Jasper says and he hugs me.

"I tried my hardest honey but she was it far gone" Daddy says and hugs me.

"Jasper how would you feel about another kid?" I ask nervously.

"Sure why?" he asks.

"The reason shes upset about Jessica is because were treating her daughter, mike is abusing little Casper" Daddy says and we walk towards the hospital.

We walk in and Dr. Bailey runs over.

"Shes up and asking for you two" She says.. We run upstairs with jasper. When we enter she looks at us and holds her arms out.

"Honey do you even know are names?" I ask.

"No' She says.

"OK well this is my father which you can call him Carlisle and I'm Bella" I say and I hear a familiar voice form my human life. Mike. Mike newton.

"hes here" I say and Casper cries.

"Call security" I say and try to calm down Casper. I hear his heavy boots climbing the stairs. Father walks out and goes to the nurses station.

He quickly calls security and they come to Casper's door and stand guard. Mike walks over.

"Why are you near my daughter?" he asks and sees me and gasps.

"your suppose to be dead" he says.

"Like you wanted Casper" I growl and Mike flinches. The security guard take shim away. A social worker comes in.

"Hello, Casper. I'm here for the state. DO you have any family?" she asks. Casper shakes her head no.

"I will be here tomorrow morning to pick her up" the lady says. I look at jasper and he walks out with her.

"I'll be back" I say and set her down and run after them.

"Wait me and my husband want to adopt her" I say. "And your husband is?" she asks.

"I'm her husband" Jazz says.

"And you talked about this?" she asks.

"Yes we have." I say.

"And you are?" she asks.

"Dr. Isabella Cullen" I say.

"OK fine I will fax the adoption papers to the hospital they must be completed and sent back to the states office" she says and walks off.

"Grumpy" I say under my breath and jasper chuckles.

"I will go tell her and then you can meet her but she might be wart of you, she didn't notice you before" I say and skip down the hall.

Daddy comes out of a patient room and looks confused at how I'm acting.

"Jazz I think she spend a little to much time with Alice" Daddy says and I giggle. I knock on Casper door.

"Come in" She says nervously. I open the door and she smiles.

"Hi Bella" she says.

"Hello miss Casper I have some news" I say.

"I'm going to be sent to an orphanage" She cry's out.

"No, my husband I are adopting you" I say.

"YEAH" She squeals and holds her arms for a hug. I pick her up and hold her against me.

"Mommy" She whispers happily.

"Mommy's here baby but you need to meet daddy and your siblings" I say and look in the hall and wave to jasper.

"Honey are you going to be OK meeting your new daddy?" I ask and she trembles.

"Honey whats happened?" I asked. Father walks in at that moment.

"He use to bring his friends home and they use to throw me around, I'm terrified of men except for carlisle" She says. Dad looks worried.

"Shh its OK, your new daddy wont hurt you and he doesn't even have to touch you if you don't want. He can just stand by the door for right now" I say

knowing jasper will hear me.

"yes please" she says.

"Dad can you get jasper" I say. Dad nods and goes to the hall. A few seconds later he comes back. Jasper stops in the doorway.

"Honey this is your new daddy and I promise he wont hurt you" I say as I go to jazz and kiss him. Jazz smiles at Casper who scoots back in fright.

"Love why don't you go get nessie and Liz?" I ask.

"Sure I'll be back" he says and I walk back to Casper.

She hold her arms out but surprisingly to Dad. He quickly picks her up.

"Shh its OK grandpa has you" he says in her ear and smooth her hair out in the back. She clings to him as if she lets go she'll die.

I chuckle at that thought and dad raises an eyebrow in question.

"its nothing daddy" I say and I get paged.

"I'll be back" I say and skip out of the room. Bailey is waiting for me at the nurses station.

"Bella I think you should be off Casper's case, we heard how your going to adopt her" She says as we walk to the O.R.

"No I wont leave my baby" I say.

"The director said he will band you though if need to be" She says as we walk in the O.R to scrub in.

"Fine" I say in a strangled voice.

"I know its hard but you know I will take good care of her" bailey says and walks into the O.R. I finish scrubbing in and follow

(2 hours)

When I get out of surgery I'm attacked by nessie and Liz. They may have been born eight years ago but they are done developing and they look 18.

"hey mom" they say.

"hi" I say sadly as jazz wraps his arms around me.

"whats wrong?" he asks.

"Dad and I have been kicked off the case since were adopting her" I say as we get in the elevator. We go up to pediatrics where Casper has been moved to.

We find dad standing by her door.

"She asking for you Bella" He says.

"We've been kicked off the case so technically I shouldn't even be going in there" I say.

"girls be nice and don't speak loudly" I say and open the door.

"Mommy?" Caspar asks.

"Hey baby I need you to meet some more people" i say.

"Who?" she asks.

"Your siblings" I say.

"OK" she says.

"Girls" I say and Nes and Liz walk in.

"Nes, Liz this is Casper. Casper this is your sister Renesmee but we call her nes or nessie and your sister Elizabeth but we call her Liz" I say.

"Hi" Casper says nervously.

"Hey little sis" Nes says and comes by us and sits down next to Casper.

"I'll leave you guys to it" I say and walk out the door.

"I'm surprised Alice isn't here yet" I say as we walk down the hall.

"Where is she?" I hear Alice's shrill voice asks as she runs down the hall with Aro.

"In room 2405" I say as I walk off towards the nurses lounge. I take a sandwich out of the fridge and quickly eat it. Jasper looks at me confused.

"I can apparently eat human food now" I say. We figured that out a couple months of go.

"jazz I'm the most powerful vampire" I say and Aro gasps.

"Does that mean you could technically make us act human?" jazz asks.

"yeah" I say and look at dad and think of him eating human food and enjoying it. Dad goes to the fridge and grabs a sandwich and eats it.

"Yummy" he says and we chuckle.

"This is incredible" Aro says delighted. I hear Casper's scream. I go to run but dad grabs me and hold me in his iron grasp.

I hear baileys screams and all I hear is ' book the O.R right now'. I try getting out of dads grasp.

"jasper" dad says and I fall limp in dads arms.

"Your evil" I say.

"MOMMY!" I hear Casper screams as they pass the nurses lounge. She sees me threw the glass and try's to get up.

Alex holds her down. She screams more and I start to cry. Liz and nessie run in looking panicked.

"What happened!" I hiss as Alice walks in and dad draws the blinds and locks the door.

"nothing we were talking and she just started coughing and then she coughed up blood and bailey came into to check on her. Something about infection or internal bleeding" Liz said sadly.

"its not your fault guys" I say as me and jasper hug them.

"Group hug!" Alice screams and everyone hugs.

"This is weird" jasper says and I nod. We all let go and nes looks at the fridge hungrily.

I go over and grab two more sandwiches and two crush sodas and hand them to the girls.

"thanks mom" they says.

"your welcome" I say and sit down and run my hand threw my hair.

"think we can go in the gallery?" I ask.

"Probably" Dad says.

"Jazz take everyone to my office" I say as me and dad walk out to go to the gallery. When we get there Dad sits down but I pace.

Dad finally has enough and grabs me by my waist and pulls me on his lap. I sit there and look down at my baby girl. She looks so pitiful. Bailey looks up and

glares. The director looks up and sees us.

"Out" he says threw the mic in the O.R. I growl in frustration and stomp out of the room.

"How long is she going to be in now" I hiss in frustration.

"She can get out tomorrow" daddy says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I hate watching this I want to help her" I cry.

"I know you do but you cant" he says as he rubs my back.

"What the hell was that!" bailey screams at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You hissed and growled" She says.

"It was nothing" I say.

"Stop lying to me Isabella" she says.

"nothing you need to worry about" I say and walk off.

"Dr. Cullen your daughter shes asking for you" Nurse Alex says as he runs over.

"thank you for informing me, knowing bailey she wouldn't have" I say and walk back to Casper's room.

"Mommy" She cry's.

"hey baby mommy's sorry about earlier" I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Mommy I don't like mean man" she pouts.

"What mean man?" I ask.

"The one in the surgery room, he hit me" she says and shows me a big hand print on her leg.

"Hang on sweetie mommy's going to be back. "I say and run down the hall to Edward's office.

"Edward I need you" I say.

"whats wrong? Is something wrong with my new niece?" he asks.

"Yes she said some one hurt her in surgery and she has a huge bruise on her leg can you read her mind and see who did this?" I say hurriedly.

"Lets go" he says and we run down the hall.

"Stay here for a minute" I say. I walk into Casper's room.

"Hey sweetie, do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes why?" she asks.

"I have my brother you need to meet and he's going to be your doctor when your here from now on" I say and I hear Edward fist pumping in happiness.

"OK" she says.

"Edward" I say and I let him in.

"Hey Casper, My names. Dr. Masen but you can call me Edward. Can I see that leg of yours?" He asks.

"OK" she says and lets him pull her gown up to reveal the hand print bruise on her outer thigh. He gasps at the bruise and looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Well that will heal on its own honey" Edward says and pulls her gown back down and tucks her in as she yawns,

"but right now its nap time" he says and kisses her forehead and then drags me to the hallway and to my office. He doesn't even knock he just barges in.

Liz and nes are sound asleep on the couch and aro and Alice are sitting by the window. Father is behind my desk and jasper is in the shower?

"he was puked on" Daddy says and I burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" Jasper shouts.

"Mike was in the O.R this afternoon during Casper's surgery" Edward says.

"What are you talking about?" father asks shocked at his sudden outburst.

"She has a bruise on her thigh and she told Bella someone did it to her before her surgery. Bella rushed to me and I looked at it and saw the attack threw her mind. Mike got into the O.R and is still in the hospital." Edward says.

"Call security and the chief." Father says and gets up and rushes to get bailey and talk to her. Jasper comes out of the bathroom in a pair of scrubs.

He comes and holds me in his arms.

"Shh love they will get him, but right now I think you should go home and take a nice long bubble bath" Jazz says as he nips my earlobe.

"Yeah sure" I say and take my coat off and put it in my closet and sign out on my computer. I grab my purse and coat and walk into the hallway.

"Cullen where are you going?" Bailey asks.

"Home my shift is over" I say and walk off.

(4 hours later)

After my bubble bath I quickly made some dinner for everyone and packed it up. When I get to the hospital Casper's sound asleep.

I walk up to my office where everyone still is.

"I brought food" I say and everyone eyes it.

"Lets go to a conference room and eat" I say and lead the way to the nearest one. Jasper closes the door and I set everything on the table and set the table.

Everyone sits and starts to dig in.

"Wow this is amazing mom" Liz says.

"thank you are you two thirsty?" I ask. The both nod so I get up and get them a can of soda. I pull out the thermos and bring out cups.

I set a glass in front of everyone except the girls and pour elk blood into them.

"thanks love" Jazz says.

"your welcome" I say and we finish are meal. We head back to my office and I put a movie in.

"I'm going to check on Casper" I say as I grab the container of food I made for her. I go to the lounge and heat it up and grab a bottle of apple juice.

I put everything on a tray and go to Casper's room. Shes sitting up looking panicked. Her room is dark with a little light.

I open the door and turn the light on low.

"hey baby you hungry?" I ask her and she nods her head. I pull her table over her legs and put the tray down on it.

I open her apple juice for her and sit down next to her.

"thank you mommy" she says as she eats her macaroni and cheese.

"your welcome honey also I have more good news" I say with a smile.

"What?" she asks.

"your coming home tomorrow! Also I talked to the director and your going to be sleeping with me in my office" I say.

"Yeah!" she squeals. I yawn which shocks jasper who's in the room.

"Most powerful vampire remember I can choose to sleep, I have a book on my desk at home read it" I say as I pick Casper up.

I walk towards my office when bailey stops me.

"Where are you going with her?" she asks.

"To my office to sleep the director already said yes" I said smugly and walked off with Casper in my arms.

When we get there I put her down on my chair and bring the couch down into a bed. I quickly get out the blanket, sheets and pillows.

I quickly make the bed and lay Casper down.

"I'll be back, I'm going to change" I say and go tot he bathroom and change into my PJ's. I walk back out and Casper's sitting against the wall shaking.

I look at her eyes and they are distant like Alice when she gets a vision.

"Jasper!" I shout knowing hes in dads office which is right net to mine. Jazz runs in and looks at Casper.

"She having flashbacks I feel fear coming of here he says and Edward bursting in clutching his head.

"its bad" he says and goes over to her. He grabs her in his arms. She snaps out of it and hugs Edward. He shushes her and rubs her back gently.

I go over there and take her from his arms She snuggles into me and I lay down with her.

"Can you turn the light off but keep the light over my desk on a smudge." I say and Jasper turns the light off and comes kisses my forehead.

"What about me?" Casper says. Jasper chuckles and kisses her forehead.

" Daddy please saty with me?" She asks and moves over sinc ei'm on the wall.

"hang on" I say and get up and bring Casper with me.

"Jasper scoot as close to the wall as you can" I say and jasper agrees after taking his shoes and coat off. I laugh at the PJ's hes wearing.

Nes and Liz bought them 4 years ago and they say 'best daddy in the world'. I lay Casper down and then climb in.

"Awe" I hear Alice say and she takes a picture. I glare at her.

"trying to sleep" I say and cuddle into Casper as she does the same to jasper. I fell jasper put his hand above me and start playing with my hair.

We fall asleep instantly.

(Jasper's point of view)

I CANT BELIEVE SHE CALLE DME DADDY!. I look down at Casper who's already asleep.

Alice takes a picture and Bella glares at her. I put my hand above her head and play with her hair. She starts to get drowsy and as she does I do to.

All of a sudden I fall asleep.

(Net morning)

When I get up I fell amazing.

"hey" I whisper to Bella who's looking over at me.

"Sleepy head" she says and stands up. "what time is it?" I ask.

"Ten A.M" she says and I sit up in bed but regret it. Casper who was sleeping on my chest tumbles into my lap and hits her head on the wall.

She wake sup with a scream of pain and starts crying.

"I'm sorry baby" I say as I pick her up and hold her close to me. She snuggles into my chest.

"last night it was amazing" I say.

"its feels good to escape doesn't it" Bella says.

"yeah it does." I say and stand up with Casper.

"Can we go home?" she asks.

"Sure baby" Bella says and grabs her bag. I grab her hand and we walk out to my mustang. Bailey just looks at us and Bella chuckles.

"I'm surprised she isn't asking us what were doing" Bella says so only i can here. We get in and drive off towards the house.

I'm so glad Bella saved Casper. My new baby who will grow normally not like the twins so I can have 15 long years with her.

I smile at that thought and look at Casper who's talking to Bella as she sits on her lap. I skip the entrance to the main house and go a little further up the road.

Bella looks confused. I pull down a driveway and stop in front of a two story house.

"Welcome home" I say as I get out. Bella gets out and has a look of aw on her face.

"I bought it for us, the girls are inside. Everyone helped me yesterday to decorate it and get it ready." I say as we walk into the full furnished room.

The girls are standing near the front room entrance.

"Welcome home Casper." they say and run over to us and hug us. I look down at my perfect little family and smile.

I have had a feeling something was missing. Casper was the missing piece to my perfect life as Bella would put it.

I'm so glad Bella was working and we saved her from that horrible situation.


End file.
